Chaos Storm: ReWrite
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: AU; Dark times are ahead when Orochimaru accidentally opens a hell gate and releases a demonic horde on the Elemental countries. In peril surrounded by enemies everywhere Tsunade calls in the hunters of Devil May Cry


**Chaos Storm**

**Disclaimers**: I don't own the following: Naruto, DMC, and Clamps X/1999

**Note**: This is a rated M _AU_ Naruto story; it contains mature themes, sexual innuendos, lemons, Yuri, gore, violence, Sasuke and Sakura bashings, and foul and immature language by Shukaku

**Pairings**: Naruto x Hana x Shion; Tayuya x Gaara x Fü; Yugito x OFC x Yuugao; Sparda x Eva; Kishū Arashi x Kasumi Karen;and mentions of other pairings

Summary: **AU; Dark times are ahead when Orochimaru accidently opens a hell gate and releases a demonic horde on the Elemental countries. In peril surrounded by enemies everywhere Tsunade calls in the hunters of Devil May Cry.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Jutsu**"

"_**Bijuu**_"

* * *

_**Prologue**_**: The Chains that Bind**

**10/10/20XX A.C. (after chakra)**

**Hidden location – somewhere in Ta no Kuni** (2)

Deep within a room hidden from prying eyes, a very disturbed yet brilliant shinobi continues his quest for immortality. "Kukukukuku" a sick hiss like laughter can be heard echoing through a dank and molded corridor leading to what seems to be a laboratory. "It's such a waste when such interesting tomes can be found in the trash." This was such musings coming from the sick bastard known as Orochimaru or one of the former Densetsu no Sannin. "I've' finally found the right seals for the summoning tonight, Kukukukuku!"

"I still can't believe that sensei was so upset, its all for the sake of learning, being able to live for ever is anyone's dream" he mused as he reminisced, "And I should have been Yondiame, not that baka Minato"

Reentering the current time, the hebi-teme began to check his stock of ingredients for his ritual. "Lets see, first we have virgins blood, Kukukukuku stupid girl though I was fixing her lung cancer, kukukuuku." "Next a dagger made of cold iron, five black candles made from the fat of several children, a blood ruby forged from the blood of several wolves, and finally the tome its self, kukukukukuku." Checking the clock on his desk in the far left corner he saw that he only had 20 minutes left. "It's time to become a god, Kukukukuuku!"

Exiting the lab for an empty room nearby his right Orochimaru began with the blood, pouring it slowly to form a pentagram with two points north a one south. Next he placed a candle at the end of each point and then lit them, getting on his knees in the center, he the placed the tome on his lap while the ruby and dagger were right in front of him. Slowing his rapid breathing and heartbeat from his excitement, he began to count the last 3 minutes before he started.

"It's time." He stated, he began to chant in an unknown language as the temperature began to decrease rapidly. Without missing a beat of his reading, he took the iron dagger and dragged across his right palm allowing his lifeblood to drip onto the ruby. Still chanting with seat beginning to form on his brow he began to become uncomfortable with the feeling that something was off but ignored it. The ruby representing the living form of a beast while the blood represented man began to darken to coal black then obsidian. It then cracked completely in half with the sound of an egg breaking, violet smoke began to seep out as the Sannin kept going. It then slithered toward the wall in front of him; it then turned up and began forming something like a doorway.

His voice raising in a loud yell he finished the stanza as a brilliant red and yellow swirling light filled in the out line on the wall, making it look like some demonic mirror. Finished he closed the tome, rose to his feet and stared in awe at the completed gate, "Kukukukuku, it's done, kukukukukuku!" Orochimaru was celebrating his own genius laughing his gay ass off when he heard something that chilled his blood, there was laughter coming from the gate, and it didn't sound very pleasing.

"So, you're the mortal I should be thanking" the voice was a deep rumbling that of a wise and powerful man, but it held unimaginable evil in it's under tones. "I wonder, why would you open it, are you seeking a reward perhaps?" the voice asked. "Yessss, I am seeking something, so for your freedom how about an exchange?" hissed the smooth talking serpent asked, "I let you out since the gate is sealed to appear but not let anything through yet, kukukukukuku." "What is it you desire mortal?" the voice asked. "I wish to be immortal so that I can gain all the knowledge of the world!" demanded the Hebe-teme. "That's all you want?" said the voice, "mortals, so fearful of the end their lives, very well that's not so difficult a task, step forward human and receive you reward of eternity."

With eyes glinting of greed and licking his lips in anticipation, Orochimaru took 2 steps forward not realizing he just did a dramatic error. The gate rippled like water for a couple seconds, as serrated chains of black steel lashed out and wrapped around then now stunned hebi-teme. Deep unadulterated evil laughter erupted from the gate as 6 blood red eyes opened." Hahahhahaha; fool now receive your eternity, an eternity in complete and utter agony; Hahahahahah!"

"No you cannot do this me I am to be your master!" the snake Sannin screamed in absolute terror at the Killing Intent (KI) and pain from the chains emanating for the portal. "Foolish human, look at the sigil, look at what your sin has unleashed, look at what your own 2 feet has unwritten!" boomed the voice as the teme chanced to look down. He had stepped on and smeared the outer ring of the pentagram which was to bind seal and prevent anything from passing through.

"Now enjoy your reward, Hahahahaha!," the voice cackled as the chains began to pull the Sannin forward. "No, no, no, it's not supposed to be like this, I was to be a god Nooooooooooo!" Orochimaru screamed and fought is bonds as the chains shredded his flesh more and more spilling his blood everywhere. He began to loose his footing, and slipped falling head first through the gate now being surrounded by the screams of the wicked all around him, Orochimaru now knew absolute fear. Back in the empty blood splattered room a shadow exited the gate; it stood 5'8" with no form but in the shape of a human, its 6 red eyes looking everywhere finally free.

"We have little time, but with the few hours the gate will remain open a few of my loyal brethren can now come through." With that said the shadow turned a let loose a monstrous roar that shook the entire base that could be felt around lands on the outside. More shapes and eyes began to form in the doorway all screaming one thing, "Freedom!"

**Same Time in Fire Country- Konohagakure no Sato**

Not but a few minutes ago an epic battle had come to an end, the shinobi of konoha where still in a state of shock. They had just witnessed their great Yondiame vanquish the king of the Bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune by summoning the Shinigami at the cost of his own life, Namikaze Minato went out with a bang; it was just his style. The people began to cheer at death the of the demon, while some shed tears at the loss of their leader which saved them from Iwa in the last war and just now from total destruction. None more so then Hatake Kakashi at the loss of his sensei the same way he lost his 2 teammates in battle.

"Sensei, where's the gaki?" came the question from none other than one other Sannin, the Gama Sannin Jiraiya, "I can't find him anywhere where Minato was?" "What do you mean you can't find him?" Said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the elderly Hokage was tired and saddened at the loss of his successor and his wife only hours before. "He's no where here, I cant find any sign of him, and I don't think Minato designed the **Shiki Fuin** to do anything but seal the bijuu, I can't find him anywhere sensei." "No, don't tell me he's gone," Sarutobi began to feel his age even more, "don't tell me he's gone when I promised Kushina and Minato not only a few hours ago to take care of Naruto!"

"He's gone sensei; there's nothing else I can say" as tears began to fall even heavier at the thought of not only his student, his wife, and now their only child, his godson now gone. "I'm getting to old for this shit!" the Hokage screamed startling others around him, "Call an emergency meeting of the councils now!" "Yes Sensei" Jiraya answered not willing to take any more of his teachers KI, he turned and ran informing Anbu to summon the council members immediately.

In 45 minutes the council gathered and various secrets where revealed by the reinstated Hokage, Minato's wedding, the truth about Kushina being a survivor from Uzu no Kuni, the truth about the **Shiki Fuin** and sealing of the Kyuubi not killing it, and finally the truth about Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto and his MIA status. Lets just say the councils where not happy, Danzo immediately sent out his Ne Root anbu to hunt for the child to be his ultimate weapon to become Hokage, the Civilian council raged that the Kyuubi was still alive and wanted it found and then executed, and the Shinobi Clan heads where in an uproar that minato's son could not be found.

" I'm willing to send any and all of my clan to find the pup, Kushina and Minato were my best friends, they wouldn't want their son out there with Kami known who!" roared Inuzuka Tsume as she thought of little Hana back home. All the Shinobi clans added their own members, gaining a small smile and teary eyes from the Sandaime at their loyalty especially Tsume who was at Kushina's secret wedding as witness and her maid of honor. It was a long meeting going hours on end till Sarutobi declared that any clans can help his Anbu search for the missing child, gaining a headache and an earful from the still fearful civilian half of the council. He only hoped Naruto was safe wherever he was.

**Same time in Lightning Country- Kumogakure no Sato**

The Raikage was once again ranting to his brother that his second weapon was gone. Two weeks ago Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata had gone missing from her care takers home with no evidence left behind. His little brother knew he would not be offended by being called a weapon, because he knew he was because of Hachibi no Kyogyü and accepted it. But now with yugito missing she could be come a dangerous enemy, while his brother sulked and grumbled Kirabi was thinking one thought "Where ever you are my sister vessel be safe, but take no shit if that's not the case."

**Same Time Wind Country-Sunagakure no Sato**

The Kazekage had been livid, for almost a month is greatest weapon had been stolen so many sacrifices where made, his wife and his youngest son. He just had to have Jinchuuriki to stay above the other villages, so why not seal Ichbi no Shukaku into a vessel he thought. Now Subaku no Gaara was missing and now his shinobi could'nt find him any where, oh he was pissed.

**Same Time Unknown Country –Takigakure**

The Shinobi where having the same problem, the jinchuuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi named Fü had been missing without a trace for 3 weeks.

**2 Weeks after the Kyuubi attack**

**Hidden temple under ground in Oni no Kuni**

A shadowed figure approached dais where a 9' high15' wide amethyst crystal stood on. Inside was a child of no more than 1 year old, no one new why, how, or who this child was, except the shadow. "The time is right, the war begins she is the last of the saviors, I thank Kami that they can grow up and learn before the shit hits the fan." Biting his thumb and smearing on the crystal, the wound heals instantly as the large gem glows and begins to crack apart. Revealing the still sleeping infant the shadow cradles her to his had shelled chest, "the most powerful one of them all, will be the most delicate, hehe, Eva's gonna spoil you girls like crazy" As he turned to leave he murmured to the child "lets get you to your new home 'Daughter of the Dragon Goddess'"

**3 months Later in Konoha**

A disheartened Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage declared Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as legally dead as no evidence had been found by any and all people of Konoha. He learned that Iwa celebrated ("Crazy fuckers would wouldn't they" he said after reading that letter), while some in konoha still were frightened at the thought of it (Naruto) coming back to finish them off. Still most disturbing were Jiraiya's reports of mass killings and rumors of monsters around minor villages near Ta no Kuni. He really was getting to old for this shit.

**Chapter One****: You want us to What!**

_**Intro**__: _

_It had been eighteen long years, since the great Kyuubi had been defeated yet Konohagakure was not as peaceful as it had wanted to be. One incident was the great Uchiha massacre at the hands of one of their own; Uchiha Itachi. The only survivors were Uchiha Mikoto and her youngest son Sasuke, they where only spared because Itachi could not kill his mother and younger brother. Also numerous reports of monsters had begun to appear at random times, some were weak enough to be killed by mere bandits yet some were powerful enough to face off against a Kage. The most interesting source of news was that the only country not in danger was Nami no kuni, it was rumored that a specialized group of demon hunters set up shop for there services, and it's these hunters where are story begins._

**Location**: **Route between Hi no kuni and Nami no kuni**

It's a bright and sunny afternoon as 9 bodies run at high speeds towards the famous demon free land of nami no kuni. "Why the hell do we have to do this? I was actually ready to work the kennels on my day off!" came a loud obnoxious voice. A swift smack to the head was joined by a reply of" Baka! Keep your voice down, where not clear yet, who knows what's out here even in the day?" "Nee-chan, you worry too much."

"Kiba-san, Hana-san is correct, that's why there are 2 units just for this trip alone; you and your sisters K-9 companions have enhanced senses of smell that can warn us if there are any demons about.", replied a monotonic voice. "Shino's correct Kiba, Team 8 is a tracking unit, with Hinata's Byakugan for long range and Shino's insects and your clan skills were just the preventive," responded their sensei Yuhi Kurenai" that's why team 7 is with us, since their the most physical attack team besides Gai whose already busy."

"O.K., but why are you here Nee-chan?" Hana sighed at her brothers stupidity, "Tsunade-sama, wanted you guys to be safe so, I'm here as an extra set of eyes and noses, besides Ka-san begged me to." "Hn, so the mutt needs an extra leash, go figure" came an arrogant response from none other the great emo shinobi Uchiha Sasuke. "Fuck you Homo!' roared back the younger of the Inuzuka. "My Sasuke-kun is not Gay!" screeched back the pink haired banshee known as Sakura.

"All of you shut up now, especially you Haruno, you probably notified every demon in a 2 mile radius!" whispered team 7 sensei Hatake Kakashi. "Kurenai-sensei?" stuttered Hinata. "Yes Hinata" she replied. "Something heard Haruno-san and is coming in fast from the east, if we don't run as fast as we can in 5 minutes we won't be able to evade it." Everyone sweat dropped at that, staring at the banshee that didn't notice as she stared at the Uchiha with hearts in eyes. "Let's haul ass, we can see the bridge from here, let's go" yelled Hana.

After ten minutes of running and one less demon on their 6, teams 7 and 8 followed the massive bridge into the town of Nami no kuni. "Damn, this place is set nice" exclaimed Kiba. "That's because of the demon hunters we've been sent to find, because of them this is the only village that's actually demon free, and is a source of commerce for the other elemental villages with out any interruptions" replied Kurenai. Kakashi brought them to a stand still in the center of town "all right, first its late we'll check into the inn first, and rest from that chase," as everyone glared at the still oblivious banshee," after breakfast we'll search for them." After dinner then checking in with inn, with one room for the boys and one for the girls, Kakashi called a meeting in his room, "all right, were here to discuss are mission parameters first."

"Hokage-sama has sent us here to Nami no kuni to see if we can hire a group of famous demon hunters, they call themselves Devil May Cry" "That's a weird name?" butted in Kiba. "Shut up baka, and listen first," scolded his sister."Thank you Hana-san, now many of you are probably wondering why we need them specifically, as you may know almost all the shinobi villages are closed off from the influx of demon hordes over the years." "Sandaime-sama fell in battle 2 years ago from that fire demon that called itself Ifrit," there was a moment of silence to remember their fallen leader, "Cough, any way Jiraya-sama brought back Tsunade-sama back to become the Godaime, since then the attacks have increased but never to Ifrit's level as of yet."

After taking a sip of water Kakashi continued," All of the other shinobi villages have cut themselves off for the sake of survival; Kiri has had an influx of aquatic and amphibious demons that are immune to their Suiton jutsus'; Kumo has bared any and everyone from entrance except their high ranked** Bolt** members (Kumo's version of **Anbu**), since their at such a high altitude they only suffer from flying demon attacks and the flyers are rare and few at that height so they are the safest village right now." "Iwa has been nearly destroyed believing that these guys are weak, they've lost over 60% of their entire forces; Suna has become a graveyard, the same as Kumo, no one is allowed in except the **Swift** members (Suna's **Anbu**), the sand of their own desert now form these wraiths like creatures that can only be stopped by Suiton jutsus, which is nearly impossible in a desert."

Taking a deep breath and another sip of water, Kakashi saw he had everyone's attention, the situation was very dire came the collective conclusion. "Now the status of konoha,' he paused for effect," Hi no kuni, is in fact in the worst shape it's ever been in." He stated it in way that was so serious it was almost comical coming from him. "What do you mean by the worst sensei?" ask Sakura in a quite yet meek voice. "Hi no kuni and konoha is in the center of the elemental nations, meaning that the demons of the other surrounding countries gravitate there especially since are lands are covered in forests giving them a good place to hide."

"Now onto the subject of the hunters, first off to mention that they're young," Kakashi stated. "How young?" asked Sai speaking for the first time since leaving Konoha. "That's a good question, and how are they so skilled if they are young?" threw in Kurenai. "Well according to Jiraya-sama's reports, their around Hana's age, and if rumors are true on their power, one of them alone could have easily defeated Ifrit" bluntly stated Kakashi. "What, that is not possible, no one is stronger than an Uchiha and I've killed every demon I've come across! "Screamed Sasuke. "That's right they have to be lies, Sasuke-kun is unbeatable" screeched sakura as she tried to inflate the already large uchia's ego. Everyone sweat dropped and sighed in disgust but kept silent to prevent Haruno from yelling again.

"Be that as it may, Jiraya-sama has witnessed one of the female hunters in action, the battle took under 5 minutes and she only used an O-katana", Kakashi said. "What was her opponent?"asked the quiet Arubame. "Well, she eliminated over 70 blood-goyles, according to Jiraya-sama she was moving faster than Gai if you can believe it." The group was in silent awe, a few of them knew how difficult killing a blood-goyle actually was due their high speed , agility, and the fact their made of blood, but to kill over 70 in under 5 minutes, damn.

"Ok, last bit before we separate for the night, there are 5 members, 2 males, and 3 females, because of their skills and powers they were able to clear out nami no kuni completely of demon activity in under 3 months and placed ruins around that are capable of warding some of the most powerful of demons away according to rumor. They set up some kind of hunters post for themselves here in nami called Devil May Cry, they do not charge for this country since its their home, but we do not know what they'll ask for tomorrow. I have no idea how much, but Tsunade-sama is desperate, so we have to lay it on thick here to get them to come to konoha. All right its 11 pm lets get to bed, I want us to be up by 6 to go searching by 7, the earlier we find them the faster we can get back home, good night girls."

After saying their good nights the teams went to bed, yet none of them where tired, to many thoughts passed in their minds. Kiba was thinking if the females where hot he could be their alpha; Shino, Sai, Hinata, Kurenai and Kakashi where wondering if they could get theses hunters to help train them. Hana's mind wandered on many things like if Kiba was gonna do something stupid and get himself killed, if these hunters are as powerful as everyone said they where, and finally if she should tell Kiba that her ka-san was sleeping with Saskue's ka-san. The former Uchiha Mikoto wound up living with the Inuzuka clan only 6 months after the massacre, when Mikoto tried to stop Saskue's self induced avenger lifestyle to kill Itachi, she was disowned and excommunicated out of the clan by rights of the last male of the Uchiha.

Homeless, jobless, and penniless, Tsume brought her old genin teammate to her home, and no one really objected, it was several months later that Hana found them on her ka-sans bed naked and wet as the day they were born. Tsume stated to her daughter after losing her husband to the Kyuubi, she was lonely and Mikoto stated she needed comfort after everything that's happened to her. Hana could'nt begrudge them that, she herself had lost her virginity to one of her girlfriends, but still how was Kiba gonna handle that, she snorted at the thought "_he'd probably die of blood loss first or lose his mind, either way its still funny_" Saskue's thoughts were on one thing, power, "_I'll steal every thing from them or demand the council to make them, I need it to kill him._" He calmed his mind as he drifted to sleep to his favorite hidden fantasy of oily, buff, naked Men (Ha!), While Sakura dreamt of pink haired Uchiha babies.

**Location****: Nami no kuni - Sharkskin Inn**

**Next morning 6:58 am**

As field commander Kakashi once took the role of leadership, "Alright, I've asked at the front desk this morning were lucky for us were only 4 blocks north from their home, so lets get this done already." Kurenai stared at him," Kakashi why are you so anxious, you've been like this for a while now, I've never seen you like this?" "Kurenai, you don't understand, this a war and where losing, I've already lost Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Sandaime-sama, Hayate, and other members of my old Anbu squad, I cant lose any more," He responded in a frantic voice. She understood quite well, Anko told her that the demons were becoming more vicious and daring even attacking in broad day light.

"Were here," said Kakashi, as everyone looked the 2 story brick laid home. The brick was a dark gray, the building actually look freighting as it was based in a dead-end alley between 2 ware houses. The windows where covered with what looked like heavy drapes from the outside, the only illumination was from the buzzing neon sign above the door. To the shinobi the sign was actually impressive, the thin glass tubing was glowing a bright almost blood red in an intricate gothic script were the words "Devil May Cry" with a silhouette of a long haired, long legged woman at the end of the sign.

"Lets go." Kakashi ordered. "Hn, if it's this bad outside the inside must be shithole" commented the constipated Uchiha. "Sasuke, keep your remarks to yourself for now, it could blow are chances here." Remarked Hana, "Hn" was her reply. Kakashi knocked 3 times on the large thick wooden doors, after a minute a buzzing sound was heard as the locks where opened and the doors swung open to revealed a large well kept living room. "Please come in, are you here to set an appointment?" they were welcomed by a young woman no more than 16. The konoha-nin entered the room one word came to mind; Expensive.

The room itself was large; the floor was covered in deep burgundy carpet, and at the center of the room had 3 large 4 seat black leather couches as well 3 black leather love seats forming a circle. Beyond the couches was a desk that the woman occupied it clean and clutter free, the chair she was sitting was large and well padded for her comfort, behind that pressed against the wall were 4 large file cabinets. The little office was spaced in the nook of the strait staircase leading to the second floor and the doorway which looked like it led to the kitchen to her right.

On the second floor only 5 plain doors stood but oddly enough 3 of them had doggy doors on them, which caught Hana's attention "_they must have pets if so maybe they'd let me check them out_" The Nin then jumped at the loud boom, turning around the saw that the doors closed "_they must be automatic, how did they set that up?_" mused Kurenai.

"_These guys are rich, check out the instruments_" thought Kiba, as he checked out the obviously used and well maintained guitars. Behind the door on the left was a full drum set, 2 guitars, a bass, a 3 level key board, and 2 microphones with full padded stools, not to mention the 12 full large speakers. While on the right side of the doors in front of the sofas was a pool table, the cue rack looked set for 6, while the billiards were set on the table, the cue was milky white, while the set was colored blood red and onyx black.

"Ahem" a polite cough interrupted the gawking, turning their attention to the girl behind the desk. Despite not knowing her full height the males thought she was beautiful while the girls where comparing themselves to her. She had long glossy raven black hair and onyx black eyes that sparked with cold yet intelligent haughtiness, with a pale creamy complexion as if she did not go out in day light, she had on an expensive white dress shirt while an onyx pendant of a raven hung on her breast.

"Are you an Uchiha," demanded Sasuke in his usual blunt manor. The girl just stared at him for a few seconds, her lips twitched upwards in amusement as she replied in soft yet melodic tone, "no, I am not an Uchiha, my name is Kishū Arashi, former priestess of Tsuki no kuni, before the shrine fell to demon attacks 3 years ago" "Oh, my apologies, um were an envoy here to hire the hunters, are you one as well?" asked Kakashi uncomfortably after hearing her response to Saskue's question. "No, I am not one of the hunters, you are actually quite lucky, they've just returned from an 8 month long mission in Kiri 2 days ago. They have no other jobs set yet, so if you'll just have a seat there I'll get them for you, they should be up by now, well all except Dante-san. Would you like some tea, I know Trish and Rubi drink tea as soon as they come down, so it would be a bit easier to serve it in one go then several later?"

"Tea is fine, thank you for offering, but please take your time we arrived early in hopes to catch them," Kurenai replied civilly. "Very well "said Arashi as she stood, the shinobi were stunned the girl easily reached 6'. Know looking at her entire frame the girl wore a plain ankle length black skirt with a pair of black slippers on her feet, watching her walk into the kitchen on her left, Kakashi sat next to Kurenai on his right while Hana sat at her right on one sofa. Team 8 sat on the sofa to Hana's right with her brother closest to her with their companions resting on the large pillows that she noticed between the sofas "_They do have pets_" Hana concluded. Next to Kiba sat a fidgety Hinata then silent a stone still Shino, Sai was sitting by himself on the opposite sofa from the sensei's while Sasuke grumbled under his breath that Sakura was latched onto his arm in a love seat.

"Kurenai, Hana, did you notice are caretakers movements?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah, she moves with a sword masters grace, I've seen Yuugao move like that, able to react to the slightest change almost like she expects us to attack her," commented Hana while Kurenai continued the assessment with their students picking up on what they were doing. "I think I know, but I'll tell you later when she's not around it has to do with the temple she maybe from, I've heard something about it but it may upset her" The other adults agreed as Arashi reentered the living room "here you are, I'll go get them, if you'll excuse me"., she bowed then turned towards the stairs.

"You may hear yelling don't worry about it, it happens almost every wakeup call", stated Arashi. The shinobi watched as she headed towards the last door on the left, with 3 quick knocks a muffled response was heard, yet the Nin could tell it was male. Turning to pour the tea, a sudden woman's screech, a loud bang and a voice laughing made them turn to the door, only to seen a brown blur run out through the doggy door,"_** Hahahaha, take that you needle dicked ass humper, its all mine**_" roared a male voice that was deep yet held a odd squeakiness to it. "_**You cant catch me fuckers, Banzai!**_" the blob then turned a jumped off the second floor balcony to land right on Kuernai's dress right on top of her breasts.

In shock the konoha-nins' noticed the blob was a small cat sized raccoon with a black lacy thong in its mouth, noticing where he was the raccoon looked right into Kurenai's ruby eyes. "_**Thanks for the cushions baby girl, bababui **_(4)!"All the way in Kumo the Raikage heard something like a woman's scream "What the fuck was that?"

_**Chapter End**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All characters will be named after their alias, so for example the name Naruto will never be mentioned only Dante **_

_**Naruto: Dante Sparda**_

_**Yugito: Trish**_

_**Gaara: Nero Sparda**_

_**Fu: Mary aka Lady**_

_**Rubicante: Ruby**_

_**(2) Here Virgil is a good guy, he is one of their sensei's before he is killed then avenged later, he is not related to the Sparda line**_

_**(3) Keeping in the tradition of "Dante's Inferno", Rubicante is one of the demons Dante encounters in hell**_

_**(4) **__**Bababui**__**: Quote made famous by the media god that is Howard Stern**_

_**

* * *

I'm Slowly reediting my previous stories, while still write my up dates. Fans of Pandora's Box will soon get an update soon, once again please vote for Dragon's Lament to speed up the vote pairing for Pandora.  
**_


End file.
